


Symptoms

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Maybe concussion, Other, tonights game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny takes a bad hit and considers the possibilities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symptoms

**Author's Note:**

> Quick unbeta'd fic written on my phone   
> Mistakes are mine  
> I just worry about Johnny

When Johnny goes down he feels this strange rage of emotions. Pain, doesn't rank the highest. Fear does. Panic, Fright. He doesn't want to, _can't_ go trough this again. The dizziness, the puking, the constant unwavering headaches. He's beyond done with that crap. He retreats to the dark room, feels like lying his way through the symptoms again. Food poisoning, lack of fluids, migraines, anything that isn't a concussion. He passes by Kaner and Sharpy on the bench, each one of them looking pained. They've been through the shit with him before.

Johnny is always worried about pity. He doesn't like, doesn't want to feel it or have it turned against him. He hates feeling needy. Lately, it's been Sharpy, with his leg injury, who's been the needy one. Johnny's happy to help but he won't let his boys take care of him. If the symptoms prove he's out again with a concussion then he's doing it alone.

Johnny's trapped in the quiet, dark, boring room with no concept of time. He thinks he hears his team cheering but he can't be sure. He sits there, not knowing if they've won or lost and just waits. They let him strip from his gear and change into the suit he wore to the game. Johnny got up, he doesn't need these precautions. A small voice in his mind reminds him of what happened the last time and he sighs, letting them do their work.

Their results... Are in conclusive. "Sleep on it" the trainer says before patting Johnny's shoulder awkwardly and leaving the room. Just as the door swings closed, it's opened again by a worried looking Patrick Sharp. Johnny blinks at the light and Sharpy freezes before slamming the door shut. It echoes in the silent space.

"Hey" he says quietly, feeling his way through the darkness towards Johnny.

"Just turn the light on Sharpy, I'm fine." Johnny grumbles, fishing around for his phone.

"They took your phone" Sharpy says, but flips the light on.

Johnny sighs "I just don't get it. I got up-"

"Johnny," Sharpy interrupts. "It could be number 3"

He looks Johnny dead in the eyes. "It's precaution. It's necessary."

Guilt floods Johnny's senses

"I know" He bows his head.

"Let's get out of here." Sharpy says quietly, pressing his lips to Johnny's temple and helping him up.

Kaner is standing outside the doors, headphones in, waiting. He walks quickly towards them when he sees Johnny. He hugs Johnny tightly when he reaches them.

"Oh god, what did they say?" He asks softly, removing his earbuds and tucking them away.

"They want me to sleep on it, it's probably nothing"

Sharpy sighs and touches Patrick's shoulder. "We'll be fine either way" Patrick nods and Johnny leans in for a quick kiss before letting his two boys lead him towards their car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts


End file.
